


Touched

by TheWolves24



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Jealousy, M/M, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, emotionally stunted Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolves24/pseuds/TheWolves24
Summary: Tony was pushing him away, Steve wasn't as naive as he appeared.There is a little dialogue from Buffy the Vampire Slayer in here. One of my favorite scenes in the series!





	Touched

“Damn. Ngh, come with me, Tony.” Steve mumbled as he fucked into the brunette, his hand stripping the smaller mans cock, his end nearing.

Tony himself had his eyes firmly shut, panting raggedly as he arched off the bed, grunting at the pleasure that shot down his spine.

“Look at me.” Steve breathed huskily, twisting his hips in a circle, thrusting slow and deep.

“Oh Christ!” Tony yelled, keeping his eyes firmly shut.

Steve groaned, his hand trailing down to clutch Tony’s right knee, thrusting it upward to push against the mans shoulder.

His manhood slid deeper inside Tony, the brunette gasping, shaking his head back and forth, the intense pleasure rocketing so hard through him, he had to clutch onto the super soldiers shoulders, nails biting into pale flesh.

“I’m coming, fuck, coming.” Tony managed to get out, his back arching as Steve tensed up, his hips thrashing against Tony’s bubbly ass.

“Me too.” Steve gasped, shoving his nose into Tony’s right ear, panting roughly against the sweaty skin.

Steve lay beside Tony, after cleaning them both up, his hand trailing along the brunettes skin lazily.

“You’re so soft.” He mumbled into the mans temple, sighing in content.

Tony hmphed.

“Not a _dame_ , Rogers.”

Steve smiled, nuzzling his temple gently.

“No, you’re definitely not. I didn’t mean to imply you were. Just that I like touching you is all.”

Silence.

Tony fidgeted then, shoving away from Steve, sitting up quickly.

“I have some R&D stuff to finish. Big proposal really, I’ve already wasted a lot of time today, can’t lose my focus on that.”

Steve watched as the man rambled, layers of clothes falling back on his person.

“And, Pepper will chop off my pecker if I don’t deliver on this. Uh, thanks for the…well, you know, amazing orgasm, Cap.”

Tony winked, shoving his hands in his pockets, and left.

Steve just watched him go, a little confused, and unsettled with how quickly he had shut him out.

“Best Italian I’ve ever eaten. Thank you for bringing me here, Tony.” Steve said, watching the brunette in the low lamp light of the restaurant, smiling softly.

Wide brown eyes clashed with his, and Tony swiftly turned his head away.

“Eh, no problem. I brought a super model here once, she loved it too. Well, I suppose she did, if her performance afterward was anything to go by.”

Steve felt his stomach drop, Tony’s telling of previous sexual partners making him a little uncomfortable.

“I’m glad she could make you happy.” Steve murmured, watching as the brunette adorned his glasses and waved the waitress over.

Tony wasn’t gentle that night either, he was rough, almost animalistic in their love making.

It was amazing. The pleasure was nothing like Steve had ever experienced.

But, afterwards…

Sliding up beside Tony, Steve breathed in his scent, the feeling of comfort washing over his person.

Reaching up, he drug his thumb down Tony’s cheek, feeling the man stiffen.

“Well. That was nice.” Tony’s voice cut through the silence.

Steve nodded, his thumb now tracing the mans goatee.

“Um, I have to get started on that Iron Man upgrade.”

The blonde man didn’t revel in the hurt that went through his heart.

“Okay.” He muttered, moving back and letting the other get up.

Steve was cooking, the recipe he was trying open on his phone.

Lasagna.

One of Tony’s favorites.

It had taken him forever to track it down.

It was Jarvis’s. Tony’s old butlers recipe.

Jarvis, the AI, had helped him, guiding him through boxes and boxes of old family stuff on the bottom floor.

Worth it.

“Wow. What smells so good?”

Steve smiled, turning towards the voice, watching as the brunette walked to the coffee pot.

“Hot date with that woman from Shield?” Tony asked Steve, smirking.

Ouch.

“No? I uh, I found this old lasagna recipe here, and I wanted to make it for you.” Steve said, furrowing his eyebrow.

Tony’s eyes widened.

“Jarvis’s old recipe?”

Steve nodded, feeling unease trickle down his spine at Tony’s far off expression.

Then, it was gone.

“Well. Tell me if it’s any good. Invite the moochers, they’ll love it.”

At that, Tony walked out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned Steve in his wake.

Silence.

“Captain?” Jarvis voice rang out, “Are you alright?”

Steve said nothing.

The final straw was the gala that he was forced to attend.

Yes, it was for wounded veterans, but, it brought up way too many of Steve’s insecurities.

Like, his horrible acting during the propaganda pieces in the 40’s after receiving the serum.

So embarrassing.

However, Sam, Natasha, and even Clint seemed like they were having a great time, and that made him feel happy and less uneasy. 

Tony though, he was nowhere to be found.

“Nat? Have you seen Tony?” Steve questioned the spy halfway through the night.

The redhead looked at him in an almost pitying way.

Sighing, she turned his shoulder, pointing out Tony dancing with a blonde woman, who was…all over him.

Tony wasn’t exactly prying her off either.

His hands…they were firmly planted on her hips, her breasts all but grinding into his chest.

Swallowing down the bile that was threatening to make its way up his esophagus, Steve turned away and smiled sadly at her.

“I think I’m going to go.”

Natasha nodded, cupping his cheek tenderly.

He stayed in his room for two days after that little scene, not wanting to face anybody, feeling foolish.

What had he really thought? That Tony would honestly feel anything for him?

Tony was beautiful, so much larger than life. He deserved way better than what Steve could offer.

Which was nothing but timid smiles, and shy glances most of the time, because even being in Tony’s vicinity was enough to make his heart beat two times faster.

He was the smartest man Steve had ever met, miles above Howard.

What would he want with a super soldier that really only had his brawn and a frisbee going for him?

Gritting his teeth, Steve curled into a ball on his bed.

He felt like he did before he got the serum. Tiny and insignificant.

An hour later, after falling into a light doze, a banging on his door brought his head up.

“Steve!”

It was Tony.

Clenching his eyes shut, Steve took a deep breath in.

“Captain. I can tell sir you’re not feeling well, if you don’t wish to speak to him right now.”

Right. Tony would definitely believe that.

Not.

And even if he did, he’d definitely demand entrance.

“Jarvis, we both know he’d try his level best to break down my door if I said I was feeling even remotely ill.”

Silence.

Sighing, Steve sat up.

“Let him in, Jarvis. Please.”

Keeping his back to the man, he heard Tony move across the floor, planting himself in front of the blonde male.

“Steve? You’ve been locked in your room for going on three days now. I’ve given you space, now, I want to know what the issue is? It’s not like you to shut yourself up in your room.”

Silence.

Rubbing his temple, Steve let his hand drop heavily.

“I can’t continue with what we’re doing, Tony.”

Silence.

Looking up briefly, Steve saw Tony’s fingers tremble a little bit, before Tony was balling them into fists.

“Tired of me already, Cap?” Tony grit out, trying to sound humorous, instead sounding..hollow.

What?

Silence.

“Well, can’t say I’m honestly that surprised. Took longer than I expected, but hey, what are you gonna do?”

Wait, what?

Steve watched as Tony closed in on himself, brown eyes guarded, lips turned in a stoic line.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Steve managed to say, wholly confused at what Tony meant.

Shrugging, Tony crossed his arms.

“Why would Mr. All American perfect want to be with me?” Tony asked in a hiss.

What?

“Excuse me?” Steve stuttered out.

Tony sneered, shrugging.

“Maybe Sharena, Ciara, ah, Sharon..”Tony snapped his fingers together pretending to be confused about the name, “maybe she will make you happy.”

That’s it.

“What in the hell are you talking about?” Steve snapped, rising to his feet.

Tony just looked up at him, jutting out his chin.

“Uh, the leggy blonde at Shield who drools over you every time you’re in her vicinity?” He snapped right back, a storm brewing in his eyes.

Was he serious?

“No Tony, this has absolutely nothing to do with Sharon. I don’t even, Christ, I don’t even talk to her. I spoke to her _once_ in passing.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Awh, what’s wrong Rogers? Mad that it was me opening my legs for you and not her?”

Steve snarled.

“Don’t be crass. You know that isn’t it _AT ALL_.”

Tony snorted.

Steve glowered at him.

“Maybe you wished that woman at the party the other night would take my place a time or two, huh?”

Suddenly, Tony’s face went pale.

“W-What?”

Steve crossed his arms.

“It wasn’t just that though. You’ve been shooting down every ounce of intimacy I’ve been trying to instill in our relationship for months now.”

Tony flinched, clenching his fists again.

“I guess it’s _you_ that wants nothing to do with me.” Steve bit out painfully, moving away from Tony.

Silence.

“Steve.” Tony called out, voice ragged.

The blonde turned toward him again.

Tony was looking at the carpet, wringing his hands. Sighing soundly, he fully faced the super soldier.

“It’s not that I don’t want to be with you. I just-I _can’t_ …can’t, get too close. If that makes any sense.”

Steve softened at Tony’s expression.

Of course, that’s what this whole thing was about. Why didn’t Steve see it?

Tony was a brilliant man, but he had self esteem issues a mile wide.

“It makes a lot of sense, Tony.”

The brunette just shrugged, wrapping his arms around his sternum.

Steve took in his broken posture, feeling his chest constrict at the almost child like expression on Tony’s face.

“Tony.” He called softly, moving to stand in front of the man.

He didn’t look at Steve.

“Hey.” He said gently, cupping Tony’s face, moving his eyes to meet Steve’s.

Silence.

“Tony. I only want to make you happy. That’s all I ever want to do. When I say nice things to you, or when I touch you like this.”

Moving his left hand up, Steve cupped his cheeks fully, stroking his skin.

Tony huffed, closing his eyes, nostrils flaring at the intensity of Steve’s actions.

“When I touch you like this, it’s not to…goad you into something that will screw you over, it’s because I care for you. And I want to see you safe and happy. I’ve been trying for months to show you how much I care for you.”

Tony nodded, his own hands reaching up to close over Steve’s.

“I know. I was-I was being stupid. I was running. I just…God, Steve. You have no idea how hard I could fall for you. It’s, _God_ , Steve.”

He stopped talking, taking a deep breath.

“You are _everything_ my father said you’d be. You’re kind, strong, helpful, fearless, stubborn. You are…everything. Everything I loathed at that time, because I was jealous of you.”

At that omission, Steve blanched.

He was not perfect, and he really wished Howard had not been so hung up on their kinda friendship and paid attention to his brilliant son, who, lit up everything around him.

“Tony. Listen to me. And this might frighten you.”

He tensed.

Steve drew him back, sitting him on the edge of the bed, kneeling on the ground in front of him.

“Listen, I’ve been unsure of a lot of things in my life, unsure of this era, unsure of the Avengers, unsure of myself. But, there is one thing I’ve always been sure of…and that’s you, Tony.”

Said man whipped his eyes to the left, jerking his head at the words, as if he’d been physically struck.

Reaching up, Steve moved to cup Tony’s cheek. The brunette jerked though, away from Steve’s hand.

“Hey. Look at me. I’m not asking for anything from you, Tony. Nothing you won’t willingly give. Ever. But, when I tell you I love you, it’s not because I want you, or because I can’t have you. And it has nothing to do with me or my attributes, Tony.”

Steve inhaled, licking his lips.

“I love what you are, Tony. What you do. How you _try_.”

Tony was staring at him now, a stray tear making its way down his face, brown eyes swimming.

“I’ve seen your kindness and your strength, I’ve seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You’re a hell of a man. You’re the one, Tony. The only one…for me.”

At that, Steve laid his hand on the brunettes knee and squeezed, affection swimming for the shorter man before him.

Tony sniffled, wiping his nose quickly.

“Well, didn’t know I was that important, Cap.”

“Steve.” The soldier corrected, raising an eyebrow.

Tony smiled, wide, and so beautiful.

“If it gives you any kind of comfort, you are…you’ve been the only man for me, for a really long time.”

Steve closed his eyes and nodded, leaning down and laying his cheek on Tony’s knee.

The brunettes hands laced in his hair, humming.

“Let’s take a nap.” He whispered down at the blonde.

Steve nodded, smiling at the affection in the mans voice.

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
